southparkfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:Thangthang15
Welkom Hallo! Welkom bij South Park Wiki. Dank u wel voor uw bewerking aan de pagina Hoofdpagina. Als u hulp zoekt en er zijn geen lokale beheerders, ga dan naar de forums op de Centrale Gemeenschapswiki -- Sannse (Overleg) 16 mei 2010 19:08 Bedankt Thanks for having an interest in reviving this wiki! I hope you can get this wiki back in shape. Since you're a relatively new contributor, I would ask you to carefully read through , because when you're an admin you'll need to know all of it :) :Repeating what I said on my blog. To become an Admin you'll have to post an adoption request. On either the Dutch Community Wikia or the English Community Central. It's better to post it on the English site since it's more active. But first you need to make a bit more edits and show that you are active and will be active in the future. I f theres anything I can help you with, feel free to live me a message. Good luck and have fun editing here :) --Anon (Talk) mei 16, 2010 19:56 (UTC) Admin Hey, I saw your adoption request on central wiki, I think you're going to get it, but in the meantime while the request is being considered, you should be as active as possible, so when a stuff member looks at the recent changes, he/she will see that you are really involved, otherwise, the request might be put on hold. :Another thing: After you get admin/crat privileges, would you like to change the skin/appearance of this wiki to look more like the english wiki? If so, then just let me know and I'll (try) to guide you through the process. Or you can make it unique :) Good luck with the request --Anon (Talk) mei 20, 2010 22:44 (UTC) Ill Try as best as i can Thangthang15 mei 21, 2010 10:41 (UTC) Template I copied the Personage template from the english wiki, but it could use some translation, also you can customize and change it however you want :) I might upload some more templates tomorrow. --Anon (Talk) mei 23, 2010 08:47 (UTC) Congratulations! Your adoption request has been accepted! You are now a bureaucrat. If you want to learn more about your new powers, checkout those links. * Admins' how-to guide (en) * Admins' how-to guide (nl) * User access levels (en) * User access levels (nl) Congratulations, and have fun here :) --Anon (Talk) mei 24, 2010 20:56 (UTC) Interwiki links Hey, I see you've been reactivated. :D Can you insert those interwiki language links at the end of the main page, so it would be linked to the main pages in other languages. I can't do it myself because the page has been protected. es:South Park Wiki de:South Park Archives fr:South Park Wiki it:Pagina principale pl:Strona główna ru:South Park Wiki You can put it right under en:South Park Archives. Monaco.css Also would you like to make the skin of this wiki look more like the english wiki? If so, just leave me a message. Or maybe you'd like to personalize it to fit your style, you can check out this page on the Help Wiki. --Anon (Talk) jun 4, 2010 22:19 (UTC) : In the beginning of November all wikis will switch to the 'New Look', supposedly it's going to be really easy to customize, so when it comes out, you'll be able to pimp-out this wiki :D --Anon talk sep 29, 2010 18:33 (UTC)